Hang On To Me
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Pemberontakan di dalam diri menolak untuk memilih satu sistem yang ditentukan. Pilihan tidak hanya tertuju pada satu opsi, kau bisa mengambil dua bahkan lima opsi sekali pun. Setidaknya, manusia tidak hidup hanya dari satu perasaan saja, bukan? Pegang tanganku, jangan lepaskan! Karena aku memercayaimu! Special for #BleachMovieFestival


**_-_Hang On To Me_-_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

 **Special for Bleach Movie Festival**

 **.**

 **.**

Scene from " **Divergent** "

Written by **Veronica Roth** , produced by **Summit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia tercekat napasnya sendiri, ketika melihat sebuah gudang tua di depan matanya. Tidak salah lagi, tempat yang dituju ibunya sebagai tempat pelarian Divisi 1. Penyerangan para ilmuwan di Divisi 2 telah membuat seluruh penjaga kota menjadi tidur di bawah simulasi. Para penjaga—Divisi 4—mengira semua yang terjadi di depan mata mereka adalah rangkaian latihan di alam tidur mereka. Termasuk menembak mati para politikus Divisi 1. Kehancuran yang tak terelakkan, membuat para anggota Divisi 1 tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk tetap aman, para penjaga sudah dikontrol penuh di bawah kekuasaan Divisi 2.

Rukia adalah salah satu yang tersadar dari program pengontrolan itu. Program simulasi yang berhasil menggerakkan prajurit Divisi 4 menjadi robot manusia. Rukia, salah satu prajurit penegak keadilan Divisi 4, kini menjadi pelarian dan target sebagai seorang pemberontak.

Tangan Rukia bergetar, mengingat tangan itu sudah melepaskan tembakan ke tubuh temannya sendiri yang berada di bawah simulasi. Dia menembak mati Kira, yang tidak bisa mendengar teriakan gadis itu untuk berhenti menyerang. Rukia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Kekuatan yang diajarkan Divisi 4 kepadanya, menembak siapa pun musuhnya untuk melindungi seluruh keamanan divisi. Bahkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Keluarga dan teman, memutuskan ikatan itu.

Kini, yang dipercayainya adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari kepercayaan orang banyak. Sesuatu yang terselubung terlalu dalam, tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh keputusan adil Divisi 1, kepintaran Divisi 2, kejujuran Divisi 3, keberanian Divisi 4, atau kebaikan hati Divisi 5. Karena itu dirinya menjadi salah satu bagian dari sebuah kelompok berbeda, yang terbentuk di balik bayang-bayang. Para Vizard—pemberontak yang meyakini semua rasa dari setiap divisi berada di dalam hatinya.

Rukia tidak menyesalinya, karena matanya terbuka untuk sebuah kejahatan yang bisa memusnahkan komunitas. Kotanya akan hancur sebentar lagi dan ratusan orang tidak bersalah akan dihukum mati tanpa alasan yang jelas. Satu-satunya harapan adalah segera bangkit untuk menegakkan keadilan itu dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Bagian dari Divisi 4 mulai mengalir kuat di setiap nadinya.

Pintu dibukanya kemudian, memaparkan gelapnya gudang terbengkalai yang penuh debu juga kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun terlihat dalam beberapa langkah yang diambilnya. Rukia menahan napasnya, mencari petunjuk yang bisa menemukan keluarganya. Hingga pergerakan lambat tertangkap sudut matanya.

Beberapa orang mulai tampak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Di balik kotak-kotak kayu dan mesin-mesin tua tak berfungsi. Para penghuni Divisi 1. Rukia merasakan ikatan kuat di dadanya sedikit melonggar.

"Di mana ayahku?" tanya Rukia gugup, mencari di antara ketakutan orang-orang itu.

"Rukia?" Suara itu terdengar dari barisan belakang. Seorang pria dengan pakaian sederhana dan perawakan kurus tinggi. Rukia mengenal betul sosok ayahnya. Kuchiki Soujun.

Soujun mencari-cari seseorang, melihat ke belakang Rukia dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Di mana ibumu?"

Rukia terdiam bisu. Ingatan yang berusaha dipendamnya kembali muncul ke permukaan. Di saat dia melihat ibunya tertembak, demi melindungi dirinya. Ibunya terbaring di sana tidak berdaya, dengan darah membasahi pakaian lusuhnya. Dan kata-kata terakhir yang terucap, ibunya meminta Rukia untuk segera pergi. Berlari menuju tempat terakhir.

Soujun mengetahuinya, hanya dengan melihat wajah putrinya yang berubah pucat. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah memeluk Rukia. Harapan yang ditinggalkan mendiang istrinya untuk Soujun seorang. Menjaganya hingga akhir.

"Dia melindungiku," isak Rukia, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tahu, Rukia," balas Soujun, menenangkan putri kecilnya. " _I'm sorry_."

"Rukia…" Suara kedua terdengar, memanggil Rukia yang berada di pelukan ayahnya.

Rukia melihat kakaknya, dia berhasil selamat keluar dari Divisi 2. Kuchiki Byakuya, menatap bingung sosok adik yang pernah diragukannya sebelumya. Pria itu memercayai Divisi yang dipilihnya, hingga buta akan apa yang direncanakan para petinggi Divisi 2 di balik punggungnya.

Rukia berjalan ke arah kakaknya, memeluknya rindu. Ketergantungannya kepada kakaknya sudah ditinggalkan sejak lama, dan terkadang dia menginginkan masa-masa itu untuk berulang kembali.

"Seharusnya aku memercayai kata-katamu saat itu," ucap Byakuya, menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan mereka. Mengapa Divisi 4 berperang dengan Divisi 1?"

"Mereka berada di bawah pengaruh simulasi, tidak tahu apa yang mereka perbuat di alam sadar," ungkap Rukia. "Kita harus menghancurkan mereka. Aku harus pergi ke markas Divisi 4."

"Kau tidak akan bisa ke sana. Penjagaan ketat tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk." Salah satu petinggi Divisi 1 berbicara. Itu Kurosaki Isshin, salah satu teman dekat Soujun sekaligus pemegang keputusan tinggi di Divisi 1.

Rukia memerhatikan keputusasaan kembali mengisi setiap mata juga ucapan para penghuni Divisi 1. Mereka takut juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Divisi 4 memegang kekuatan juga kecekatan bertarung. Dan Divisi 1 tidak akan bisa melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Mereka terlahir untuk menjadi bijak dan rendah hati, bukan penyerang di garis depan.

"Aku tahu pintu masuknya. Ikut aku atau tidak?" Rukia menawarkan opsi terakhir, kepada keadilan yang harus ditegakkannya.

.

.

.

Rukia menunggu dalam posisi sigap dengan senapan di tangannya. Soujun, Byakuya, serta Isshin mengikutinya untuk memasuki markas utama Divisi 4. Dicurigai sebagai tempat persembunyian Divisi 2 untuk melakukan proyek tersembunyi, yang menjadi rahasia terbesar dimulainya penyerangan brutal hari ini. Pemimpin Divisi 2, Souma Yoshino berada di balik kekacauan yang terjadi—dalang pemberontakan diam-diam yang menghancurkan Divisi 1.

Rukia melihat waktunya, ketika kereta mendekati tempat tujuan mereka. Dia memegang erat senapannya, sebelum siap untuk melompat. "Lompat ke gedung itu."

Ketiga orang yang mengikutinya terlihat kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah lebar Rukia ke atap bangunan terbuka. Melompat sejauh mungkin dan mendarat sempurna dengan kedua kaki. Mereka segera berlari menyusuri atap gedung, menuju ke ujung satunya. Jalan buntu dengan jarak lebar ke atap di seberangnya.

Rukia sudah menaiki tembok atap yang terlihat kokoh. Dia melihat ke bawah, ke arah lubang besar yang sengaja dibuat di sana. Jalan masuk saat pertama kali dirinya memilih bergabung di Divisi 4. Jalan tersembunyi yang meminta keberanian untuk memasuki kegelapan di bawahnya. Melawan angin.

"Lompat saja, jangan berpikir," ucap Rukia, melihat keraguan di mata ayahnya. "Ada jaring di dalam sana yang akan menahan tubuhmu. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Dan Rukia melompat, merasakan angin yang tidak bisa menahan gravitasinya. Adrenalin itu memacu kembali, ketika tubuhnya membentur jaring-jaring dan terlontar lagi ke atas. Napasnya tertahan karena rasa rindu yang kembali muncul. Dia ada di sana, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Orang itu yang menarik jaringnya turun, juga menggendong tubuh Rukia dari atas sana. Mentor yang dicintainya. Ichigo.

Rukia menepis pikiran itu untuk sementara waktu dan mulai membantu ayah, kakak, juga Isshin yang melompat bergantian. Kenyataannya adalah Ichigo tidak ada di sisinya. Kini Rukia harus bergantung kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengambil keputusan di dalam dirinya.

Dan mereka kembali bergerak menuju liku lorong di dalam sana. Mengantar mereka ke tempat terdalam juga berbahaya untuk dijelajahi seorang diri. Markas Divisi 4 lebih serupa seperti sarang semut. Para pekerja melakukan rutinitas latihan setiap harinya dan hanya orang tertentu yang bisa memasuki area khusus berpenjagaan ketat.

Gadis itu merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding, ketika melihat seseorang yang melintas di depannya. Tidak ada penjagaan ketat, mengartikan sebagian kelompok berada dalam penyerangan ke Divisi 1. Namun, orang itu masih ada di sana. Pria yang tidak disangka Rukia akan berjaga di dalam markas tanpa tidur dalam simulasi.

Luppi Antenor. Orang yang sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan dalam latihan rutin di Divisi 4. Pembual dan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya untuk mencari keburukan di antara teman-teman barunya. Ciri khas dari mantan anggota Divisi 3—pencari kebenaran, tidak peduli baik atau buruknya.

Rukia segera menyerangnya diam-diam, menarik kerah jaketnya dan menyudutkannya di tembok dengan senapan. Tidak ada keraguan di mata Rukia, ketika Luppi memelototi dirinya.

"Kau—"

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa ada di sini dan tidak terpengaruh simulasi?" tanya Rukia tajam.

Luppi tersenyum bangga, kesombongannya mulai menguasai harga dirinya. "Katakan saja kalau aku lebih pintar darimu."

"Tunjukkan ruang kontrolnya," ancam Rukia mendesis, mengarahkan mulut senapannya ke arah leher Luppi.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak merasa terancam. Dia tidak mengacuhkan Rukia, memandang rendah mantan kawan yang berada di bawah posisinya. Luppi adalah yang terkuat, ancaman di antara para anggota baru Divisi 4.

"Tidak akan," jawab Luppi tertawa mengejek. "Lagipula, kau tidak akan menembakku."

Rukia mendesah, memutar bola matanya. "Mengapa semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama hari ini?"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia melepaskan tembakan ke arah kaki Luppi. Menyerempet betisnya. Itu berhasil membuat pria itu tersentak dan sulit menggerakkan sebelah kakinya.

"Sial! Kau—"

"Sekarang tunjukkan jalannya!" teriak Rukia mendesis, mengangkat tubuh Luppi yang terjatuh untuk segera berjalan.

Luppi berjalan tertatih, membawa mereka masuk lebih dalam ke lorong berliku. Rukia pernah melalui lorong ini, dia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Di mana dirinya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yoshino. Pemimpin Divisi 2 itu sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama.

Di ujung lorong terdalam teradapat sebuah pintu besar yang dijaga ketat. Lima pria bersenjata sedang terdiam awas di depannya. Rukia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka seorang diri. Tidak terhitung ayah, kakaknya, juga Isshin yang tidak pernah menggunakan senjata, walaupun sekarang mereka sedang membawanya. Luppi tidak akan mungkin membantunya, pria pendengki itu.

"Di sana tempatnya?" tanya Soujun, mengintip di belakang putrinya.

"Ya. Tapi penjaganya terlalu banyak. Sekelas prajurit elit Divisi 4." Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa frustrasi untuk mendapatkan rencana cadangan. Tidak ada cara lain selain menjatuhkan para penjaga dan memasuki pintu itu dari depan.

Rukia menarik pengawasannya dari sana, tidak menyadari ayahnya sudah bergerak dengan senapan di tangan. Suara tembakan menggema dan menyadarkan gadis itu pada situasi genting. Ayahnya yang tidak berpengalaman memiliki keberanian sebesar para anggota Divisi 4. Rukia segera berlari mengikuti Soujun, menembaki penjaga yang mengarahkan mulut senjata ke arah mereka.

Nilai terbaik dalam membidik menjadi keuntungan bagi Rukia. Musuh-musuhnya jatuh dalam sekejap, juga berkat bantuan Soujun dan Byakuya yang membantu membidik musuh. Rukia hampir menghela napasnya, ketika melihat Soujun tidak ada di sampingnya.

Ayahnya terbaring di sana. Beberapa kaki di belakang Rukia, tidak bergerak. Byakuya berlutut di sampingnya, dengan rambut panjangnya yang menghalangi wajah. Rukia bisa merasakannya, kesedihan kakaknya yang juga menghancurkan hatinya.

Dia tahu ayahnya tertembak. Sama seperti ibunya.

"Ayah?" Byakuya menyentuh lengan ayahnya, berusaha memastikan kenyataan pahit masih bisa merubah keadaan. Tapi rasanya itu adalah hal mustahil.

Tangan Rukia bergetar memegang senapannya. Rasa putus asa karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang disayanginya. Sekali lagi menanggung pahit.

Dan misinya berhasil membangun tembok itu menjadi lebih tebal. Latihan fisik juga mental yang ditempanya selalu menyadarkan emosi terdalamnya untuk tetap fokus. Juga apa yang dikatakan Ichigo kepadanya. Pria itu membantunya bangkit, bersama-sama mencari jalan keluar untuk menyalamatkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

Vizard berbeda dari yang lain, berkembang lebih jauh dalam hal emosional. Menyatukan segala unsur berbeda dari kelima divisi—menjadikan bentuk yang lebih sempurna.

Rukia memantapkan hatinya, memandangi pintu besi yang masih tertutup dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan masuk. Tolong jaga kakakku."

Gadis itu melihat Isshin terakhir kali, salah satu yang bisa diharapkannya untuk saat ini. Dan menatap mata itu selalu mengingatkannya kepada sosok Ichigo. Benar, dia hampir melupakannya. Isshin adalah ayah Ichigo, karena itu mereka serupa.

Langkah Rukia melambat, ketika mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Sebuah ruangan luas dan terdapat area simulasi di sudut ruangan. Seperti yang dilihatnya pertama kali, ketika mendapatkan tes penentuan divisi.

Matanya terbelalak, melihat Ichigo terduduk di sana. Pria itu terdiam dengan tangan terikat di kedua sisi kursi. Alat pemindai pikiran melekat di sudut keningnya. Rukia merasakan hal buruk, sejak Yoshino membawa Ichigo dan tidak berusaha membunuhnya. Dia merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Ruangan satunya menjadi area Divisi 2 bekerja. Beberapa layar proyeksi menampakkan situasi genting yang terjadi di Divisi 1. Para prajurit Divisi 4 menyudutkan para penghuni Divisi 1 yang ketakutan. Mereka akan membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah itu, dan lebih buruknya dalam simulasi yang menyita ketidaksadaran.

Rukia bergerak cepat, berlari mengendap ke arah Ichigo. Pria itu tidak melihatnya, walaupun kedua matanya terbuka.

"Hei, Ichigo? Ini aku…" bisik Rukia, merogoh sisi _boots_ -nya dan mengambil pisau kecilnya. Dia memotong ikatan di tangan Ichigo secepat yang dia bisa.

Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Ichigo memerhatikannya. Mata _hazel_ itu tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Kosong dan tidak ada kehidupan di sana.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo bergerak, menyerang Rukia tanpa bicara. Refleks Rukia membawa gadis itu mundur cepat, menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai dengan bunyi nyaring. Rukia tidak memercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Ichigo di bawah kesadaran dan menyerangnya.

"Ichigo, ini aku! Kamu ada di dalam simulasi!"

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu. Menakjubkan, bukan?" ucap seorang wanita yang muncul dari ruangan sebelah. Itu Yoshino, diikuti beberapa rekan kerjanya. Sang ilmuwan yang memulai semua kekacauan ini. "Semua hal yang kita pikirkan dalam benak kita, yang menjadikan kita sebagai seseorang, sebut saja emosi, sejarah, pikiran—semuanya dihapus oleh kimiawi."

Rukia memelototi Yoshino, semakin geram dan ingin merobek leher wanita itu dengan pisaunya. Kekuatan Divisi 4 menguasai dirinya.

"Dan kita akan aman oleh semua ini," lanjut Yoshino, memerhatikan Ichigo yang bergerak di bawah kendalinya. Seperti robot.

"Aman?" tanya Rukia miris, mendesis. "Aman dari apa?"

"Yang luar biasa dari sistem ini—penentuan divisi dan kemampuan seseorang—adalah bahwa kesesuaian dengan divisi dapat menghilangkan ancaman seseorang untuk bertindak secara egois." Yoshino menjelaskan. "Namun, Vizard mengancam sistem itu. Kalian bertidak sesuai keinginan kalian sendiri, bukan? Menyalahi aturan dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Kami dari Divisi 2 menyadari hal itu sebelum menghancurkan lebih banyak sistem."

"Hanya berpikir secara logika dan mengandalkan kemampuan juga kepintaran kalian tidak akan bisa mengubah semua ini," balas Rukia. Matanya memerhatikan Ichigo lebih lama, berusaha mencari celah tersembunyi yang bisa menyadarkan pria yang dicintainya itu. "Bukankah kalian sendiri yang justru menghancurkan sistem ini?"

Yoshino melihat tatapan Rukia, menyadari ada ketertarikan di antara gadis itu kepada Ichigo. Pria yang kini menjadi prajurit pribadinya. Salah satu yang terkuat di Divisi 4 dan bisa menolong Divisi 2 dari ancaman pemberontakan.

"Jangan salah paham, Rukia. Ada keindahan di dalam perlawananmu, pembakanganmu dari kategorisasi. Tapi itu adalah keindahan yang tidak bisa kita miliki."

Yoshino beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, membiarkan salah satu rekannya mengambil alih pikiran Ichigo. Orang Divisi 2 itu mengatur program di sebuah layar sentuh—program simulasi Ichigo yang membuat prajurit itu bergerak dan menyerang Rukia.

Rukia terkejut dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menghalau tinju Ichigo yang bisa meremukkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu membiarkan instingnya bekerja, berusaha melumpuhkan Ichigo dengan tendangan dan pukulan balik.

"Ichigo! Ini aku!" Teriakan Rukia tidak ditanggapi. Ichigo berhasil mencengkeram lengannya dan melempar gadis itu hingga menghantam dinding beton.

Rukia tersedak dan merasakan tekanan kuat di lehernya. Ichigo mencekiknya. Pikirannya bekerja lebih cepat dalam situasi genting yang mengancam dirinya. Gadis itu menggunakan sikunya untuk menekan juga melepaskan cengkeraman Ichigo dari lehernya. Tendangannya mengenai rusuk Ichigo, membuat pria itu mundur dua langkah.

Rukia menggunakan kesempatan kecil yang tersisa untuknya, meraih bahu Ichigo dan menaiki punggungnya. Tangannya berusaha mencekik dan menjatuhkan tubuh besar Ichigo, dua kali lebih besar dari gadis mungil itu. Rukia berusaha menyerang, walaupun kemenangannya hanya sebatas lima persen.

Pria itu tidak jatuh, memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membuat punggung Rukia menghantam perlatan simulasi dan terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Ichigo!" Rukia merangkak berdiri dan segera melayangkan tinju yang berhasil dihalau Ichigo. "Sadarlah!"

Tendangan tidak berhasil membalikkan keadaan. Semangatnya memudar ketika pria itu menghantamkan tinju ke sudut mulutnya dan memelintir lengannya. Rukia kembali terjatuh, sulit untuk berdiri sekali lagi. Darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya, akibat lidah yang tergigit. Keringat membasahi kening juga tubuhnya, kekalahan yang harus ditanggungnya seorang diri.

Sebuah harapan tertangkap sudut matanya. Senapan miliknya yang terjatuh. Rukia segera merangkak dan mengambil senjata itu, walaupun merasakan denyut di pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa menusuk. Cengkeraman kuat terasa menarik bahunya, tepat setelah Rukia mengambil senjatanya. Tubuhya terbaring terlentang di atas lantai, menghadap Ichigo yang berperan sebagai pengeksekusi hidupnya. Ichigo berada di atas tubuh gadis itu, dengan tangan terulur menuju lehernya.

Rukia tidak berpikir saat bertindak, mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke wajah Ichigo. Beberapa anggota Divisi 2 yang berjaga segera mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Rukia. Ancaman yang bisa membunuh robot penjaga terkuat mereka satu-satunya.

Gerakan Ichigo terhenti, membiarkan Rukia terengah dan menahan tangisnya keluar. Ichigo akan mati di hadapannya, dibunuh oleh kedua tangannya sendiri. Tidak ada cara lain selain membunuh belahan jiwanya.

Waktu seakan terhenti. Rukia mengingat ketakutan yang terlupakan. Salah satu ketakutan Ichigo yang diketahuinya saat melakukan simulasi bersama. Empat ketakutan yang diberikan Ichigo kepada Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu mengetahui kelemahannya. Dan salah satunya adalah takut untuk membunuh orang tak bersalah, menyelesaikan perintah divisi sebagai penegak hukum.

Rukia memutar senjatanya, mengarahkan mulut senapan itu ke arah dahinya sendiri. Ichigo segera mengambil alih senjatanya, berniat menarik pelatuk dan melepaskan tembakan ke arah Rukia. Dan mata pria itu goyah. Walaupun sesaat, Rukia melihatnya.

"Tidak apa, Ichigo. Tidak apa," bisiknya, menyentuh wajah pria itu lembut.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, sama seperti saat di simulasi. Rukia melihat Ichigo menembak gadis tak bersalah itu dengan memalingkan wajah, menutup matanya. Mengatasi rasa ketakutan Ichigo untuk membunuh adalah dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rukia menarik dagu Ichigo untuk melihatnya, menatap matanya. Menahan pria itu agar tidak berpaling. Jantungnya berdegup takut. Takut bila pria yang dicintainya tidak melihat dirinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ichigo … ini aku," bisik Rukia lagi, menyentuh sudut mulutnya. "Ini aku…" membelai pipi juga tenguknya. "Ini aku…" Merasakan kulit pria itu memanas di bawah sentuhannya.

Napas Ichigo terengah, dan matanya bergerak mengikuti ke mana Rukia melihatnya. Ichigo mengerjap, mengerutkan keningnya terlalu dalam. Dan di saat itu Rukia menyadarinya, Ichigo berhasil keluar dari simulasi di pikirannya. Berhasil memberontak bebas.

"Ini aku…" ucap Rukia, merasakan pegangan Ichigo di senapannya melonggar. "Hei…"

"Ru … kia?" Ichigo menyebut namanya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum lega. Mata pria itu memicing takut, begitu melihat darah di sudut mulut Rukia. "Maaf…"

Rukia melirik ke samping, berusaha memberitahukan situasi yang masih berbahaya. Ichigo menyadarinya, mengikuti arah pandang Rukia pada beberapa anggota Divisi 2 yang bersenjata. Ichigo mengangguk, sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menembak orang-orang itu yang lemah dalam kesigapan.

Rukia berlindung di balik meja peralatan, mengambil beberapa bilah pisau yang tersemat di balik _boots_ juga jaket kulitnya. Dia melemparkannya tepat ke arah musuh, menjatuhkan dalam sekali lemparan tajam.

Ichigo melindunginya, sementara Rukia mencari Yoshino dan berusaha menghentikan ilmuwan itu. Beberapa orang Divisi 2 terlihat panik. Sebagian lari keluar ruangan dan sebagian yang berani berusaha menghalau dua prajurit terlatih Divisi 4. Tidak lagi, kini mereka adalah pemberontak. Dua Vizard yang menyerang balik.

Seorang pria berusaha menghentikan Rukia. Gadis itu menggores lengan pria itu dengan pisaunya dan menendangnya hingga terjatuh. Satu detik berharga seperti satu menit. Tatapan tajam Rukia mendapati Yoshino yang sedang mempercepat proses pembunuhan massal di layar proyeksi. Suara ketakutan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah menggema di telinganya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Rukia mengarahkan arahan pisaunya ke telapak tangan Yoshino. Pisau itu terlempar lurus ke arah target dan menancap sempurna. Telapak tangan Yoshino tertancap pisau tajam di atas layar sentuh proyeksi komputer. Dia mengerang kesakitan, tidak bisa melepaskan pisau yang menyakiti nadinya.

Ichigo menyerang seorang pria yang hampir menghentikan Rukia. Pria itu didorong kuat hingga menghantam tempat penyimpanan obat simulasi. Tabung-tabung kaca itu jatuh ke atas lantai dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak ada lagi pengganggu, selain Yoshino seorang. Ichigo sudah melumpuhkan semua penjagaan yang lemah tanpa pandang bulu.

Rukia melihat Yoshino geram. Tangannya memegang pegangan pisau yang masih menancap dan melepaskannya paksa. Wanita itu mengerang kesakitan, kemudian merasakan rasa dingin yang tajam di lehernya. Pisau itu diarahkan Rukia sebagai ancaman berikutnya.

"Matikan programnya!" Rukia menggeram marah, memelototi Yoshino.

"Tidak akan." Yoshino menolak, melihat hasil kerjanya yang terpampang di layar.

Beberapa orang Divisi 1 berusaha melarikan diri dan ditembak mati oleh prajurit Divisi 4. Semuanya akan mulai memburuk, bila program simulasinya tidak dihentikan.

"Aku mengagumi keberanianmu, Rukia. Kau rela mati untuk apa yang kau yakini. Begitu pula denganku." Yoshino menantang Rukia, tidak ada keraguan di matanya.

Rukia menahan napasnya, ketika beberapa tembakan terdengar di layar proyeksi. Pembunuhan itu masih berlanjut dan waktunya semakin menipis.

"Kamu tidak bisa melakukannya, bukan? Bunuh aku?"

Tantangan Yoshino membuat Rukia berpikir cepat. Di bawah tekanan, otaknya masih bisa mencari jalan keluar. Seperti yang pernah dipelajarinya dalam simulasi ketakutan, di antara semua ketakutan ada jalan keluarnya. Dan Rukia berhasil menemukan satu jalan keluar yang tersisa. Satu botol obat simulasi yang masih utuh.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya, meyakinkan pria itu hanya dalam tatapan bisu. Ichigo mengerti apa yang diyakini Rukia, segera mengambil botol itu berikut suntikan injeksinya.

"Mungkin kau tidak sekuat yang kau bayangkan, Rukia," ucap Yoshino lagi, tersenyum miris ke arah gadis itu. "Kau bukanlah bagian dari Divisi 4 yang berani."

Ichigo melemparkan suntikan itu ke arah Rukia, ditangkapnya dengan mudah. Rukia melihat Yoshino tajam, sebelum melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Kau benar, aku bukan Divisi 4. Aku adalah Vizard." Dan kemudian menyuntikkan injeksi itu ke leher Yoshino.

Dalam sekejap Yoshino terjebak dalam simulasi, tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang matikan itu dan hapus programnya," perintah Rukia mutlak.

Ichigo mengambil kendalinya di layar komputer, memprogram pemikiran Yoshino di dalam simulasi. Wanita itu berjalan tanpa sadar dan dikendalikan seperti robot. Tangannya menekan layar dan memasukkan kode rahasia yang hanya diketahuinya seorang. Programnya terhapus dan terhenti kemudian.

" _Batalkan simulasi. Program dimatikan_." Komputer sudah mengatakan perintahnya, mengikuti arahan si pembuat program untuk menghapus semua datanya otomatis.

Layar proyeksi memperlihatkan gambaran terakhir, para anggota Divisi 4 yang terbangun dari simulasi dan terlihat kebingungan. Layar mati setelah penghapusan program berhasil seratus persen. Rukia bernapas lega, tidak lagi merasakan ketegangan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut.

Semuanya sudah selesai. Divisi 2 tidak bisa lagi mengancam keselamatan Divisi 1.

Yoshino sadar seketika, melihat layar komputer tidak menampakkan data programnya. Wajahnya berubah pucat, berusaha mengotak-atik layarnya yang tidak lagi berfungsi normal.

"Tidak! Tidak!"

Rukia memandang miris ketidakberdayaan Yoshino. Ilmuwan ambisius yang melupakan rasa manusiawi di dalam dirinya. "Jangan salah paham. Ada keindahan dalam perlawananmu."

Kata-kata yang pernah ditujukan untuknya, kini dilontarkan Rukia kepada keterpurukan Yoshino. Wanita itu memandang takut, kemudian amarah menguasai matanya.

Dia berteriak, mengambil pisau di atas meja yang masih menyisakan darahnya. Dengan lantang Yoshino berusaha menyerang Rukia, mengerahkan sisa kesempatan akhirnya.

Rukia memelintir tangan Yoshino dengan mudah, sebelum memukul wajah wanita itu hingga terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Perlawanan terakhirnya tidak akan bisa menjatuhkan kekuatan Rukia sebagai manusia yang baru. Vizard yang memberontak.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini," ucap Ichigo, merangkul bahu Rukia untuk mendekat kepadanya. Layar CCTV memperlihatkan pergerakan prajurit Divisi 4 yang bergerak ke arah mereka. Para prajurit yang mengikuti langkah Divisi 2—sebagian orang yang memercayai para Vizard adalah ancaman terbesar dalam kelompok.

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo untuk segera keluar, kemana pun tempat aman itu berada. Byakuya sudah menunggu di balik pintu keluar, begitu pula dengan Luppi juga Isshin. Ichigo terkejut begitu melihat orang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Ayah kandungnya.

"Ichigo," panggil Isshin, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindu yang terlihat di matanya.

Mulut Ichigo terbuka, tapi tidak ada kata balasan yang bisa keluar. Sudah terlalu lama dia meninggalkan semua kepercayaan itu di belakang.

"Kita harus segera keluar," ucap Rukia menambahkan. "Mereka akan segera menangkap kita."

"Lewat sini!" Luppi memimpin, berlari ke arah lorong di sebelah kanan. Rukia terkejut melihat pria itu berubah haluan dan memilih berada di pihaknya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kita akan tertangkap kalau tidak lari sekarang!"

"Ayo, Rukia?" Byakuya menarik lengan adiknya, membawanya lari dari tempat itu.

Dan Rukia menatap sosok ayahnya yang masih terbaring kaku di sana, di tempat yang sama. Untuk terakhir kalinya dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan dalam kebisuan, sebelum berlari pergi melawan angin.

Luppi membawa mereka menelusuri jalan tercepat keluar dari area Divisi 4. Jalan keluar yang langsung mengarahkan mereka ke rel kereta. Kereta terakhir sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan jalurnya, menuju perbentian terakhir di luar perbatasan kota.

Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga, mengejar kendaraan terakhir menuju kebebasan. Luppi yang naik pertama kali, masuk ke dalam gerbong kedua. Byakuya mengikuti di belakangnya dan naik tanpa bantuan, lalu Ichigo yang menggapai pegangan gerbong paling belakang. Isshin masih berlari di belakangnya, berusaha mengikuti langkah anaknya.

" _Son_?" Tangan Isshin terulur, berusaha menggapai Ichigo yang berpijak mantap di pintu gerbong belakang. Ichigo melihat ayahnya berlari dan menunggu tangannya terulur. Rasa bersalah dan kepahitan masa lalu sudah menjadi ketakutan Ichigo, namun ini saatnya untuk mengalahkannya. Melupakan segalanya dan memulai hubungan baru.

Ichigo menarik tangan ayahnya, menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam gerbong. Isshin melihat kepercayaan di mata anaknya, merasakan jarak di antara mereka berdua mulai pupus perlahan. Ichigo mau membantu ayahnya, walaupun luka akibat penerapan kekerasan dalam didikan ayahnya belum memudar. Belum seluruhnya.

Rukia yang tersisa, lari di depan Ichigo untuk mengejar gerbong kedua. Ichigo melihat punggung Rukia dan kegigihan gadis itu untuk mencapai tujuannya seorang diri. Sudut mulutnya tertarik membentuk seringai, menyadari Rukia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis kuat yang tidak butuh lagi bantuan darinya.

Rukia melihat ke belakang, mendapati Ichigo memerhatikan dirinya. "Aku bisa!" Dan tetap berlari menghiraukan pria itu. "Kau tidak perlu membantuku."

"Aku tahu kau bisa," balas Ichigo, menangkap pinggang Rukia dan menariknya naik. Sekuat apa pun Rukia berlari, Ichigo tidak akan pernah menjauh dan melepaskan pandangan darinya. Dia membutuhkannya.

Ichigo naik kemudian, memeluk Rukia dalam dekapannya, sementara kereta semakin melaju jauh meninggalkan kota yang selama ini menjadi rumah bagi mereka.

Pertama kalinya Rukia bisa melepaskan kesedihan tanpa air mata di pelukan Ichigo. Hanya di dekat pria itu dia bisa mengeluarkan ketakutannya. Juga kerapuhan dirinya sebagai manusia.

Angin menerpa pipinya yang masih terasa dingin, walaupun kehangatan tubuh Ichigo sudah melingkupi dirinya.

"Ibu dan ayahku meninggal hari ini," gumam Rukia, merasakan jari-jari Ichigo mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku tahu." Ichigo mendongakkan wajah Rukia, mengecup pipi gadis itu lembut. "Mereka mencintaimu, Rukia. Bagi mereka, tidak ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka kepadamu."

Rukia menarik napas dalam, menghembuskan rasa frustrasinya keluar perlahan. "Sekarang kita tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada rumah, divisi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa diriku lagi."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, menunduk rendah hingga dahi mereka saling bersandar. Mata saling menatap, merasakan rasa kehilangan masing-masing dan kemudian saling menyembuhkannya. Hanya mereka yang tahu caranya.

"Tapi, aku tahu siapa dirimu." Ichigo menjawab, memperlihatkan senyumnya untuk memercayai hal itu.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Ya." Bibir Ichigo bergerak, menyentuh pasangannya untuk saling merasakan. "Aku sangat yakin." Sebuah ciuman singkat yang memberikan kepercayaan lebih bagi Rukia. Gadis itu merasakan kembali ketegangan, berikut manisnya sikap Ichigo di sisinya. Di balik tangannya yang kasar dan tubuhnya yang terlatih sebagai seorang prajurit.

Rukia kembali bersandar di dada Ichigo, mendengar degup jantung pria itu berdetak hidup. Kehidupan yang nyata di alam sadarnya, berada di dalam jangkauannya. Semilir angin lembut juga cahaya mentari sore berada hampir di ujung cakrawala. Suara roda kereta berderu kencang di atas rel, menyisakan lima orang di dalam gerbong pengasingan.

Mereka meninggalkan semuanya, dan sebagai gantinya menemukan diri masing-masing dan memahami satu sama lain. Hari esok mungkin akan menjadi pertempuran baru, tapi sekarang mereka akan menaiki kereta hingga akhir jalan. Menikmati masa tenang sampai di ujung rel. Lalu, mereka akan melompat.

.

.

.

_-_ ** _End is only the beginning_** _-_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note for characters's list and information:**

Kuchiki Rukia as Beatrice 'Tris' Prior

Kurosaki Ichigo as Tobias 'Four' Eaton

Kuchiki Byakuya as Caleb Prior

Kuchiki Soujun as Andrew Prior

Kurosaki Isshin as Marcus Eaton

Luppi Antenor as Peter Hayes

Souma Yoshino as Jeanine Matthews

Divisi 1: Abnegation (rendah hati)

Divisi 2: Erudite (kepintaran)

Divisi 3: Candor (kejujuran)

Divisi 4: Dauntless (keberanian)

Divisi 5: Amity (kedamaian)

Divergent: Vizard

 **Author's note:**

Satu lagi fic yang dibuat untuk **Bleach Movie Festival**. Diambil dari film **Divergent** , dan aku belum menonton film keduanya, **Insurgent**. Jadi hanya bisa membayangkan akhirnya sama persis seperti di filmnya, yaitu Tris dan Four masih bersama mencari tempat pelarian yang baru. Scene diambil serupa dari filmnya, karena ini ketentuan event yang diadakan.

Saat mendengar ada event lagi untuk Bleach, apalagi bertema Movie Festival, yang ada di benakku adalah Divergent. Selain suka dengan plot dan ceritanya, karakter kuat Tris serupa dengan Rukia. Hanya saja Rukia (di manga) tidak sepembangkang dan seegois Tris, walaupun kadang terlihat di saat tertentu. Dan Ichigo yang sekuat Four, walaupun tidak berpikir kritis sepertinya (Ichigo lebih blak"an). Tapi kesamaan pasangan ini adalah sama-sama kuat dan entah kenapa bisa saling membantu di pertarungan tanpa perlu berkomunikasi terlalu banyak (seakan bisa telepati?). Ikatan mereka kuat, dan mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan sebagai partner. *berharap lebih*

Aku berusaha menjelaskan sedetail mungkin, karena scene yang diambil adalah scene akhir dari filmnya. Semoga kalian bisa mengerti, bagi para readers yang belum menonton atau membaca novelnya. Aku juga belum selesai baca novelnya, jadi belum ada bayangan seperti apa pembawaan **Veronica Roth** di scene ini dan tidak mau baca dulu. Nanti malah menjiplak gaya penulisannya. :D Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian ya~

Maaf sebelumnya bila penulisanku agak menurun. Harus charger diksi dan otak dengan baca novel sepertinya ;_; semoga tidak mengecewakan pembaca.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian membaca fic ini. Aku sangat menerima masukan, kritik saran, pendapat, juga kesan pesan kalian untuk fic ini melalui kotak review atau pun PM, asalkan berhubungan dengan pembahasan isi fic ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya! _Love u all_ ~ #bighug

 _Hope u all like this story~ Love Ichiruki till forever_

 _See you in another story,_

 _ **Morning Eagle**_


End file.
